Shepard vs glaxy
by Renegade of Sanity
Summary: Shepad and friends nust saves unnuverse from reapers who are bad guys but rnt. Has sexing and action1 but not yet but soon.


author's notice: For peeps who want heads up about better fanfictions. I am not actually the dude that wrote Magic Effect, Human method or the elders crolls mass effect but another dude that thundernator let me use to write fanfics cuz i didnt want to get own accout. NOW LETS BEGIN THE STORY. BUT FIRST.

Mass effect is owned by the bioware dudes and im only making story better and they would porbly hire me to be writer now lets.

Sheps who is canadian dude and friends were in the normandy that was space ship that was invsible. Just then an explosion happened.

"Wat was that!" Shouted Shepard as he looked out the window. explodes were happening all around on eden prime and things were bang and bomb and other exposions.

"Who culd do such a thing?" kaiden who is russian dude asked with russian. "WE MUST FIND OUT!" SO Kaiden and Shepard walked to anderson who is black dude and nihlus who is lizard dude, but not joker cuz he was crippled dude.

"Anderson! NIHLUS! Who is attacking the base!" Shepard asked with silent shout.

"WE DONT KNOW! BUT WE HAVE COMPUTER TO HELP US!" Anderson started to type a bunch of stuff the computer. "COMPUTER WHO IS ATTACKING THE PLANET."

"'[)! *(*" The computer said in robot. Just then a video started to play. Robot dudes who werent robots but aliens were killing peeps with laser guns and nuclears.

"The geth! But I thought they were extinct!" Nihlus saided with dread.

"Wat R Geth!" asked Shepard.

"the geth r robots created by the quarians who r like mystery dudes to be their butlers and mow their lawns, but they acciendtly progamed dem to kill all quarins by accident." Anderson said.

"oh. THEN WE MUST STOP DEM THEN!" sHEPARD shouted as he went to go fite the bad guys. BUT he is was stopped.

"Not so fast. There is prothean bacon on planet that u must grab or else bad things would happen. Also we r testing u to becum a spectre."

"I AM GOING TO BE A GHOST. DO I HAVE TO SCARE AND HUANT PEEPS."

"No. Spectres are like secret agent space dudes who can do anything they want and have all the $ in the world." Nihlus explained.

"THAT SOUNDS AWESOME LOL!" Shepard said as he Kaiden, Jenkins, Nihlus all went to planet to fite teh geth. They all put on jetpaks and flew to planet and landed safely on water.

They started to walk but no robot dudes were cuming so they started to get nerveous. JUST THEN A BUNCH OF ROOMBAS KILLED JENKINS.

"NO JENKINS. U WERE GOOD FREIND AND ILL ALWAYS REMEMBER U!" shouted Shepard as he shooted and killed the roombas. "jenkins. we shall aways remeber u." A teer drooped from shepard's face. He then flew to earth to have funarul for Jenkins. It was relly sad and peeps were crying and using each other as tissues so it was sexy and sexy cuz nukes to happen and godzilla and fun, but most of all it was relly sad.

Shepard then flew back to eden prime to help fite robots. They started to walk really fast to fite bad guys and find the evil dude who was in charge of everything.

They started to shoot at robot dudes with the bullets that came from their guns. Just then Nihlus saw a butterfly and started to chase after it.

Shepard and Kaiden started to walk and they met a lady.

"Hello. Im ash. My peeps were killed by robots. Now I want revenge!" Ashley shouted who is mexican lady.

"K. U CAN HELP US FIND THE BAD GUYS AND SHOT AT THEM." Shepard said outloud.

Ashley was amazed by the handsome and sexy man.

"BUT THERE IS NO TIME TO WASTE!| WE MUST HURRY."

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| OMG THAT SO FUCKING COOL U GUYS CUZ IT IS LIKE IN PURPLE BUT I DONT KNOW IF U GUYS CAN SEE THAT! OMG OMG OMG OMG. BUT NOW BACK TO THE STORY. |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Nihlus was like chasing the butterfly but then he lost it so then went to go exploring in the jungle. He saw like a tiger and a squid and a moose. He was so amazed. He then saw his best buddy in the whole world.

SAREN.

"Shepard. I see my friend Saren! Im gonna go give him a hug." he said into the radio. He then started to run to his best friend. "friend how r u doing!" He said with happy.

"Nihlus. WAT R U DOING HERE!" SAREN said nervous.

"To find the bacon!" He shouted. "Have u found it yet?" He asked. He then turned around to go look at a bird he saw.

"Dont worry. I got everything under control." He said like evil dude as he shot nihlus in head and he landed in ocean. BUT HE WAS OKAY CUZ MERMAIDS FOUND HIM AND WERE KEEPING NOT DEAD. SO IT WAS ALL OKAY.

Sheps, Ash and Kaiden all went to train to get to the bacon faster. BUT THEN SAW BOMBS.

"Oh no. Bombs. Wat r we to do!" Ashley said, but then she had idea. "Wait! I know." And she grabbed all the bombs and threw them into space where they landed in the ocean. "Wait. Where is Nihlus?"

"HE HAS BEEN KILLED BY SOMEBODY, BUT WHO!" Shepard said with sadness. He then saw a dude behind the crates. 'U! DO U KNOW WHO NIHLUS WAS KILLED BY."

"Oh. He was killed by sar-." But shepard acciendtly shot him in the head with his gun.

"OOPSIES. MY BAD!" Shepard shouted and they all went to go get the bacon. They saw the bacon And robots were there and shoting there gunz at dem. so they shot back and killed the robots.

shepard touched bacon, had dreamy and got kocked out.

Part 2: what happens next


End file.
